Blast to the Past Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Blast to the Past Part 2. Previously on SpongeBob’s Ponyville Adventure… SpongeBob SquarePants: I came from around here and I was wondering where I am. Mickey Mouse: Why, you’re in my magic kingdom. (chuckles) Name’s Mickey Mouse by the way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Name’s SpongeBob SquarePants, your friendly neighborhood sponge! Pleasure to meet you, King Mickey. Merlock: So, there is a newcomer from another dimension. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m sure my pals are gonna be happy about this if we work together. Gyro Gearloose: I call it the Gate Master 3000! With this portal generator, it’ll take you to any kind of dimension. Merlock: At last, revenge will be all ours again! Sylvia Marpole: Someone evil already found a way to another dimension. Mickey Mouse: Merlock! The episode continues with the School of Friendship, blowing up with the students running away from it. Outside the door, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and the gang running out the door. SpongeBob SquarePants: Let’s get out of here! Cozy Glow: Help! My leg is caught! Scrooge McDuck: Hang on, Lassie, I’m coming! As they all got out just in time, Merlock was waiting for them outside begging to be caught and they all screamed In terror. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who in the heck is that? Plankton: Great, more weirdos to deal with. And why does that guy have a grudge against you? Mickey Mouse: That’s Merlock, he was our enemy, we’ve encountered him many times before. Then, Merlock and his lackeys came outside the school with everyone else stood in fear. Merlock: Do you think that you and your friends can stop me that easily, Mickey!? Mickey Mouse: I thought we’re done with you for good, Merlock, how’d you even know where to find us?! Merlock: So kind of you to ask, Mickey. We were just fighting off Max Goof and his little friends shortly, and they led us straight to where you are now. Once I get my hands on all six Infinity Stones, I will travel one dimension to another. And once I’m through with all of you, I shall rule this one dimension, yours, and the next, including the entire universe! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, what’re the Infinity Stones? And what is he talking about? Sylvia Marpole: Merlock must not get his evil hands on the Infinity Stones, otherwise, it’ll endanger the entire universe! Plankton: Those stones has the ultimate power of everything?! That’s so cool! I’m so jealous! Merlock: You should be jealous, My little insect friend! Now, Mickey, it’s time for you and your friends to surrender the Infinity Stones! Mickey Mouse: Not a chance, Merlock! If you want them, you’ll have to come and take them from us! Merlock: Have it your way! (to his lackeys) Get them! Baron Von Sheldgoose: (to the Toon Patrol) You heard him, Boys! Get the Infinity Stones! Then, Merlock dashed to SpongeBob and punched him in the face. Merlock: Got ya! He waited for a few seconds, until his face popped right back in front. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ow… I almost felt that one! Merlock: Huh? You didn’t feel that? One more time! He punches him again, and it still didn’t do anything. Merlock: Did it hurt? SpongeBob SquarePants: (popped his face back in front) Not really, you just soften my body. Smarty: Well that’s weird, why can’t this sponge get any damage? Baron Von Sheldgoose: We don’t have time for this, Smarty! Get the sponge first! Mickey Mouse: SpongeBob! Run! SpongeBob SquarePants: Not a chance, Mickey, I got this! (charging up) Power-Up!!! With that, he charges up to the max to “Power-Up DX” Baron Von Sheldgoose: How did he…? What the...? As he rushes over to Baron, he struck him with a punch which drove the Toon Patrol laughing. Psycho: (chuckles) Stupid: (laughing) Baron Von Sheldgoose: You idiots! Stop laughing! (whacking them one by one) Have you imbeciles forgot what happens if you don’t stop laughing? You’ll eventually die laughing! SpongeBob SquarePants: I won’t count on them, either leave right now or face the music. Baron Von Sheldgoose: You haven’t seen the last of us! Merlock: We’ll be back in time, Mickey! Be warned, you’ll never see the last of us and never will! With Merlock used his talismen and transforms into a dragon, he and his legion regrouping, Jack, Xavier, and Travis saw where they went off. Star Swirl the Bearded: Well, we’ve seen the last of them for now. How do we stop this? Gallus: Beats me, but I hope this Merlock guy isn’t doing anything else stupid. Squidward Tentacles: Uh, Guys? Not to be such a bother but, we’re all standing to meet our doom here! What are we gonna do?!?! Merlin: Not to worry, My lad, we still got a whole lot of tricks up our sleeves as well as Mickey. Plankton: Wow, that sure was one heck of that transformation there, how did you pulled it off? SpongeBob SquarePants: I only channeled my energy so I could perform one attack. It was risky but I did it without harming my body. Archimedes: I see, and yet, you barely felt any punches from Merlock. SpongeBob SquarePants: You know he did, Archimedes. Even with those punches, I barely got hurt by it. So now that they’re gone, is it over? Mickey Mouse: I’m afraid our encounter with Merlock and his gang were only always the beginning, SpongeBob. Soon, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends found themselves together as they regroup at Twilight’s Castle of Friendship for very important matter. Mickey Mouse: Is that everyone, Xandra? Xandra: All present and accounted for, Mickey. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, are you okay?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Not really, Twilight. My energy is getting low when I pulled off that attack on those goons, and yet, I’m not hurt at all. Twilight Sparkle: We need to think of plan to get rid of these guys soon, they left, but I don’t think it’s over yet. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, what else are gonna do now that they’re all running off and hiding? Sylvia Marpole: I think I may have found one solution to this ordeal, SpongeBob. The Journal of Star Swirl the Bearded, Artifact of Sorcery, the Shovel of Rockhoof, Artifact of Strength, the Healers Mask of Mage Meadowbrook, Artifact of Healing, the Blindfold of Somnambula, Artifact of Hope, the Flower of Mistmane, Artifact of Beauty, and Netitus, the Fireproof Shield of Flash Magnus, Artifact of Bravery. And the copies of the Elements of Harmony, Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and the latest Element, Redemption. And finally, the exact copies of the Bloodstone Scepter, fit for a Dragon Lord of Dragon Lands, the Idol of Boreas, the ultimate treasure for a griffon ruler of Griffonstone, the Pearl of Aris, the most powerful artifact of Mount Aris, the Changeling Amulet, suitable for a changeling ruler, the Yak Horn, the most loudest artifact of Yakyakistan, the Amulet of Aurora, the Talisman of Mirage, the Helm of Yksler, the Crown of Grover, Knuckerbocker's Shell, and Clover the Clever's Cloak. And all we have now, are the Infinity Stones, Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, and Soul. Plankton: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! How much power we need to defeat these guys?! There’s only like a few of them, don’t you think that’s too much to defeat a few bad guys? Max Goof: As much good ones we can take, we can’t risk losing any of these artifacts. Mickey Mouse: Each six of the Infinity Stones contains great power from the Infinity Gauntlet Thanos used to wipe out half the universe long ago. But as you can see, Twilight. Now that we have these artifacts in good hands, we must ensure that these must not be taken by someone evil. Twilight Sparkle: Is there anyway to stop Merlock? Mickey Mouse: There’s always a way, Twilight. Plankton: Not to say this, but are you sure there’s an alternative? I can find something in my secret lab, I could repair my machine and try to oneup those guys. This sounds too much for something so little. Squidward Tentacles: I agree, I mean we are going so far with only one guy maybe Plankton can have something to solve this. Plankton: Thank you! At least someone understands my genius, but yeah, maybe I can do something to stop this. Which is why I have an idea for my own! Okay, so, that Merlock guy got out of my portal machine earlier ago. Right? Well, I might have something up my sleeve to defeat this guy with no magic at all! Who want to hear it? Launchpad McQuack: What do you have in mind, Plank? Plankton: Well, the portal machine I have runs on Equestrian Magic, and I thought if we bring in a small amount of alicorn magic into the generator, I can trigger the machine and make it into a vacuum like effect that will suck him back to where he came from and close it so he won’t escape ever again! It’s foolproof, and it’s like getting trapped in the moon. Mickey Mouse: That should work, Plankton. (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, do you and your friends still have the Equine Gems that transform you guys into your own heroic alter egos? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think so, I think it’s still here in the castle. But I think I can do this with and/or without them, all I need is more energy recovery and I’ll be all set. Star Swirl the Bearded: Perfect, with your Equine Gems, the six of you shall become your own heroic egos when needed. If what Mickey say is true about the Infinity Stones, we must never let Merlock get his evil hands on any of them. Mickey Mouse: And if we work together, we can save our worlds from Merlock and his gang for good. It’s not going to be easy, but we have to try and stop them before it’s too late. Mirage the Illusionist: Then let’s put our hands, hooves, wings, claws, pas, and tentacles in the middle. For the sake of our worlds to be saved, we’ll do what we must to protect them. Plankton: Okay then, so, they’ll be the distraction, while I do the rest! I just need so magic to fire it up! While everyone finished their plan, Plankton stepped in and joined in. Plankton: Alright, You blasted machine, I hope you survive by all this amount of power. Meanwhile, Jack, Xavier, and Travis were still walking around trying to think what were those people that they saw. Jack: Wow, and here I thought those guys might be worth of something. But no, they all look weak. Xavier: You’re telling me, and what’s with that sponge looking guy I saw? That guy just dealt them like it’s no big deal. Travis: Well, you guys are right for one thing but I’m still trying to figure out what power he just perform back there… Jack: Do you think that? He’s one of the heroes of this land? Xavier: I doubt it, he looks like a walking talking block of cheese, no one like him can be a hero! Travis: Hold those thoughts, You two, I just figured out what it is! Jack: What? Travis: That red formation he performed there is called “Power-Up DX”. It’s a form that allows you to increase your strength, speed, and hearing in only a short amount of time. Xavier: A form that allows you to get more stronger? That’s pretty cool! I want to learn it! Travis: However, there’s one catch. If you use it more then it’s timespan, you will lose half your energy and your strength to fight for a short while, or possibly even death! Jack: That’s kinda overkill right? Travis: I agree, but we must seek alliance with these evil beings the ponies and creatures fought now. If we don’t hurry along, we might miss them and those jokers again! Hurry! So, they kept moving and find Merlock and his legion. As for Merlock and his gang, Phantom Blot found a locked doorway to Tartarus. Merlock: Are you certain this is the place, Phantom Blot? Phantom Blot: Yes, Merlock. And with Lord Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar free from Tartarus, there will be no stopping us from our revenge ever again. Merlock: Excellent. Stand back, only a pure dark magic can open this doorway. With one cast of his dark magic spell, he opened the doorway as he and his lackeys go inside, when they went inside the trio found them. Jack: Are you sure they went inside there? Travis: I picked up their power senses nearby, so they have to be here. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Who the heck are you guys? Travis: Relax there fellas, we come in peace and we come unarmed… Bushroot: Just when did you three notice us? Xavier: That’s not important, what is important is that we all noticed something dangerous that’s happening around Ponyville, did all of you caused it? Negaduck: So what if we’re the cause of it? Get to the point! Who are you three and what do you three want with us? Travis: We’re very sorry, Men, My name's Travis and these are my brothers: Xavier and Jack. And who might you all be? Xavier: Yeah, you all look like a bunch of rejected animatronics for a birthday party. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Baron Von Sheldgoose, these are Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Family, Bradley Uppercrust III, Mortimer Mouse, Phantom Blot, the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator, Mr. Winkie, and these are my hench weasels, the Toon Patrol. Liquidator: And say hello to our main boss, Merlock. Jack: And he’s your leader? Merlock: Correct, what business do you three have? Quackerjack: What do you three clowns want? (as Mr. Banana Brain) What’s your story? Jack: What?! Xavier: Are you trying to mock us, huh? Travis: Seems is though, they think we’re jokes, Boys! Let’s show them our power… With that, the three of them charged up Dark energy of Fire, Rock, and Magic. Flintheart Glomgold: Did ya see that, Merlock!? Merlock: Impressive, what dark purpose do you three seek? Xavier: We don’t, we’re on a mission to serve our master and lord of Dimension X. He goes by the name: King Xaldin Von Dark. And we’re on a mission to wipe out the heroes of this world in order to create a new world. Bradley Uppercrust III: Maybe there’s something we can help one another. Mr. Winkie: We’ll help you three with your mission if you help us freeing Lord Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar, I’m sure they too seek their revenge and succeed their dark purpose to rule Equestria. Jack: Don’t worry, we know who they are. By the way, I heard you guys are having a pest problem? Merlock: We’re listening. Travis: We’ll help you all, on one condition… If you promised to help us and our master for total conquest in this land, he’ll give you whatever you all want. Jack: But first, you all must pledge your loyalty to him. Disobey him, and you all will have a one way ticket to afterlife! Megavolt: You three got yourselves a deal! Mr. Winkie: When do we start? Travis: In order to defeat the enemy, you have to know your enemy and what he’s about to plan to defeat you all. We can help you, here, take this. So, he sent out a book about the info of the heroes. Travis: This book holds information of those people you fought before, perhaps it’ll help. Merlock: (takes the book) Let’s go, we have overlords to free from Tartarus. Jack: What’s Tartarus? Bushroot: It’s some kind of prison for all evil beings, just go with it. Xavier: Where we come from, we have one called hell. Just as they all went deeper through the path, they found Lord Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar in chains, and guarded by Cerberus who was growling at them. Merlock: Now, Mortimer! Mortimer Mouse: (shoots a sleeping dart at it) Ha Cha Cha! Knocked it out cold, Boss. The Storm King: Huh? Who’s there!? Grogar: Show yourselves! Merlock: Time to free you two from your imprisonment! But first, that yellow one is a threat to us, and making himself even more powerful! The Storm King: Don’t tell me, it’s SpongeBob again… He embarrassed me the last time I got out! And I still didn’t forgot that! Lord Tirek: I feel you pain there, (to the group of villains) but we’ll to what you have in mind. Jack: You guys have ambition for revenge too? How devious... Merlock: It’s true that you all have a common goal of revenge, eh? Getting rid of the heroes and having the world to yourselves? Who wouldn’t want that? But my plan is, if we steal these artifacts they’ve possessed, the world will be ours for the taking! The Storm King: I like that idea, but we need to get rid of SpongeBob and Princess Twilight first! If they’re here, they’ll stop us without any problem! So, we need them out of the picture! Merlock: Oh, not to worry, Storm King, I know the perfect solution to keep him busy for a while. Lord Tirek: Really? What is it? Grogar: We’re listening. The Storm King: Yeah, what’s the catch? Merlock: They’ll find us no matter where we go, don’t you see? Well, how about we’ll lead them in here and trapping them in here for all eternity? Lord Tirek: Trapping them in here? That’s perfect! The Storm King: Yes! They’ll all have to suffer the way we suffer! And if we do that, what else do we have to do? Lord Tirek: He’s right, and since you’re gonna free us, we want to rule Equestria for ourselves! The Storm King: I’ve waited long enough for this. Merlock: Calm yourselves, it will happen soon enough. But that will have to wait, all we have to do is trap them first, and then conquer! Travis: Hmm… that’s not bad, but you need to think more to this. Grogar: Such as? Xavier: You need to make sure you give it all you got, and use each of your abilities to stop them. Lucky for us, we got it covered for ourselves As Merlock used his black magic, he opened the cage Tirek was in and got stronger and the Storm King was removed from the shackles. Merlock: Thank you, Trusty Infinity Power. Now, let’s get their attention to let them know where we are. So, he raised his Infinity Power into the air and make a signal beam into the sky. Back with SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends, they started planning a strategy. Plankton: Finally! My machine has been fully upgraded. Now, Merlock won’t stand a chance, and it will be my turn to save the day! SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you sure this will work? Plankton: Don’t doubt the fields of science, SpongeBob. I got it all covered up. Then, Mickey used the Time Infinity Stone to use the magic of time to see any possible outcomes. Plankton: Hey, what’s with that beam over there? Star Swirl the Bearded: Merlock must’ve reached Tartarus, this can’t be good. Sylvia Marpole: Mickey’s using the Time Infinity Stone to see any possible outcomes. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s really weird having any powerful stone, don’t you think it’d be too dangerous to hold something like that? Scrooge McDuck: Not unless all six Infinity Stones remained contain, SpongeBob, Mickey has been practicing that spell many times before. Plankton: But didn’t that Merlock guy had it before? How did he get one? Sylvia Marpole: Once, until he only absorbed the endless energy from the Infinity Stones. But unless he has the stones in his evil hands, the entire universe will be at it’s risk. Star Swirl the Bearded: Mickey, are you alright? Mickey Mouse: (finished casting his spell) I’ve just went forward in time to see all the impossible outcomes from Merlock, the Storm King, Lord Tirek, Grogar, and all of our enemies we faced. SpongeBob SquarePants: The Storm King and Lord Tirek? They’re back too? Gallus: And Grogar, he’s a problem too, SpongeBob. (to Mickey) So, Mickey, how many outcomes do we win? Mickey Mouse: Six. Everyone, gather around, I might have a plan that’ll put a stop to all evil. So, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends gathered together as Mickey whispers. Meanwhile, back in Tartarus. Jack: Well… this place isn’t too bad, reminds me back home. Xavier: Ehh… it’s too stale in my taste, still better than dealing with the blood moon. Then, Merlock and Travis detect the heroes are coming here. So, he started to plan his attack too. Travis: Hmm? Get ready, Boys, those heroes are coming! Merlock: You’re not the only one, Travis. So, Mickey and his friends are detecting my power from his own? Typical… Jack: Yeah, coming to their own trap? Simple... Lord Tirek: Let them come, it doesn’t matter anyway. Grogar: Once they step in Tartarus, we’ll be ready for them, and they’ll get what’s coming for them. The Storm King: Yeah! Soon, they’ll learn our suffering! Negaduck: Enough talk, let’s get this over with! Merlock: Brace yourselves, we’re about to embark our great and glorious revenge, I can’t wait for them to get trapped soon! Travis: I’m glad you all are excited about this plan, but let’s not get cocky! Villains need to have brains, not brawn. As for SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends, they were traveling through the mines of Tartarus as soon as they found a strong sense of power. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you guys sure we’re heading to the right place? Sunset Shimmer: We’re certain, SpongeBob, we’ve entered Tartarus before in a long time ago. Cozy Glow: At least I tried to forget the whole evil thing, I put my mistakes behind me ever since. Jiminy Cricket: So, Twilight, how close are we to Tartarus? Twilight Sparkle: We’re almost there, Jiminy, we’re getting close. Plankton: Hey! Come out and face us already! I got a portal jail with your name on it! As they were closing in, they heard a voice from the distance. Jack: What do we do now, Guys?! They’re getting close! Travis: I might have an idea, Merlock, may I ask you a favor? Merlock: Make it fast. Travis: How good are you at tricky? Because I may a summoning spell or two. While SpongeBob is still walking with the group, he was still aware to know what’s ahead, until he heard a angry roar. Xavier: Hello?! Is anybody there?! SpongeBob SquarePants: What was that? Sylvia Marpole: Shh… (whispering) I’m sensing something or someone. Xavier: Someone help me! A wild Bugbear is attacking me! SpongeBob SquarePants: A Bugbear? Be right back, Guys, this won’t take long. Sylvia Marpole: SpongeBob, get back here! As Travis and the others are watching from afar site, and they giggled for themselves. Xavier: Help me, please! This Bugbear is gonna kill me! SpongeBob SquarePants: Don’t worry, Ma’am! I’ll get you out! Hey, Bugbear! Get away from her! Take this! As SpongeBob throw a bomb, Plankton got him. But the Bugbear was a fake. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Was that fake? Negaduck: Get him!!! With that, the Fearsome Five all dashed at him to attack all at once. SpongeBob SquarePants: (screams) Someone help me! Bushroot: (using his plants) Nowhere to run! We got ya cornered! Megavolt: Well that was easy, this is what you get for making a fool out of me! And now… you die!!! Just then, Darkwing Duck’s trademark blue smoke appeared again. Darkwing Duck: (as his blue trademark smoke appears) I am the terror that flap in the night! I am the rainbow in seven colors! The light that overcomes the darkness! I am Darkwing Duck! Megavolt: Great! It’s Darkwing Duck again! Remember our plan, Guys? Liquidator: Not a problem the Liquidator can’t handle! Quackerjack: You think you’re funny, Darkwing Duck? We got more stuff that we all have planned, and we still got you all cornered with no escape. Megavolt: Before we deal with you, Darkwing Duck, I’ll have fry this sponge into ashes! As he’s about to use a terrifying bolt to attack, Darkwing used his gas gun to shoot a water balloon at him. SpongeBob SquarePants: You guys are a bunch of loonatics, full of hatred. Well, no more, you’ll pay for this! Darkwing Duck: Don’t use your power up stuff just yet, SpongeBob, you and your friends use the Equine Gems to stop Quackerjack, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Liquidator, I’ll take care of Negaduck! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, right, thanks, Darkwing Duck. (to his friends) That’s our cue, Guys! Patrick Star: Yay! We get to do this again! Sandy Cheeks: With ya all the way, SpongeBob! Squidward Tentacles: Let’s just get this over with! Plankton: It’s as good as time as any I suppose. Mr. Krabs: Time to teach these hooligans a lesson like we did before! Plankton: Fine by me, Krabs! So, they used their Equine Gems and transformed into Invincibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-A-Lot, and Plank-Ton. Darkwing Duck: Alright, Team, this is it. Let’s get dangerous! Plankton: (Plank-Ton) Don’t have to tell me twice, Darkwing Duck! Let take care of them, in case if you guys didn’t know, I’ve learned something new in this form. Quackerjack: Like what? Plankton: (Plank-Ton) All I need to do to make this work is with my power of my fist. So, he punched the ground and waited for the right moment. Bushroot: Ha! So much for your special attack, You little one eyed freak! Spongebob SquarePants: (Invincibubble) Wait, what happened? Plankton: (Plank-Ton) Wait for it… Suddenly, there was an earthquake right at the center of where the Fearsome Five are now. Negaduck: What’s happening!? Plankton: (Plank-Ton) Oh, it’s over for the five of you jokers, and I did it with only my fist… goodbye! With the floor collapsing, the Fearsome Five fall down to Mickey’s magic portal which leaves them weaponless and sends them to St. Conard Prison. Spongebob SquarePants: (Invincibubble) Oh, for Neptune’s sake! How did you do that, Plankton?! Plankton: (Plank-Ton) Oh, it’s a new move I’ve learned. Apparently, I’m so strong, I can cause earthquakes with my fist on the ground. So, I caused a little earthquake to get rid of these guys without any problem. It’s a move I call “The Quake Breaker”! SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s amazing! Mickey Mouse: Come on, our battle is not over yet! Soon enough, Twilight worked her alicorn magic and opened the gateway to Tartarus. Meanwhile with the trio, they were shocked with the Fearsome Five defeated that easily. Xavier: Well, that flopped… Jack: What do you except? You all look like a couple of jokes if you ask me. Travis: Don’t waste your breaths of them Boys. Incoming! As soon as they all got here, Merlock, his lackeys, the Storm King, Grogar, and Tirek were waiting. Merlock: Well, you sure took your sweet time, Mickey, it is a pleasant surprise to see you and your pitiful friends again. Mickey Mouse: We’ve come to stop you and your gang, Merlock! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) And that goes double for you, Grogar, and Tirek too, Storm King! And besides, we got more power then all of you guys combined. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Not so much for those clowns I faced back there. The Storm King: So what if you dealt them, you still got to deal with us! Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-A-Lot) Not so fast, Storm King! At last, Sir Pinch-A-Lot blasted his claws at the Storm King as he charges an attack. The Storm King: Ouch! Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) What’s with that evil looking goat here? Silverstream: Grogar used black magic to brainwash Headmare Princess Twilight once, it’s a really long story! We gotta put a stop to the bad guys right now! Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them. But first, you want to see something cool, Silverstream? Silverstream: Awe! What is it? Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Look at this! At that moment, he used his mind and let out a ball of spirit energy with ice cream cones. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) I’ve learned this move all by myself! Want to play some catch? Pinkie Pie: I do, Patrick! Silverstream: Me too! Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Be careful with it, Girls! Now, have it! Just as he threw the ball at Silverstream and Pinkie, they began to form an attack. Silverstream: Wow, that was easy. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Throw it now! With every attack one by one, Merlock and his legion were brought to the ground. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Hey, Merlock, want to see what I can do with this form? Time to activate our trump card! Just when SpongeBob used the Infinity Stones, the copies of the Elements of Harmony, and the Pillars Artifacts, he trapped all the villains in chains and cages. Baron Von Sheldgoose: No! I can’t reach my staff while in chains! Merlock: CURSE YOU, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!!! At last, they begin facing Grogar, Tirek, and the Storm King. Grogar: We’re not done with any of you just yet! Lord Tirek: This is where we end this now! Squidward Tentacles: (as Sour Note) Bring it! The Storm King: You fools ask for it! Sure enough, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends had a huge struggling battle. Grogar: Any last words, Yellow Boy! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Two words, Grogar! “Power XD!” Just as they all used their power up abilities, SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends grabbed each other’s hands, hooves, claws, wings, paws, and tentacles together and formed one blast of rainbow and drained away the magic from Tirek, the Storm King, and Grogar, trapping them in cages once again. Grogar: Not again! The Storm King: We’ve lost! Lord Tirek: This can’t be! This isn’t supposed to happen! With Equestria saved once again, everyone, everypony, and every creature respected SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and all their friends for their heroisms. SpongeBob SquarePants: We did it! Twilight Sparkle: And it’s all thanks to you and your friends, Mickey, we couldn’t have done it without any of you. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Think nothing of it, Twilight, that’s what friends do for one another. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, and we’re friends for the start. Just then, Yen Sid arrived from the magic portal with Mickey and his friends shocked. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! It’s him! SpongeBob SquarePants: Who? Mickey Mouse: My mentor, Yen Sid, he’s the most powerful all the Disney universe. Sylvia Marpole: (to SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends) Bow to him, we must show our respect. As they did what Sylvia advised, Yen Sid only raised his hand showing them to stand up. Mickey Mouse: Master Yen Sid, I can explain! Yen Sid then raised a hand as Mickey Twilight, and their friends move to the side, revealing SpongeBob as he bowed to him. Yen Sid: I've been foretold a great deal about you, SpongeBob SquarePants. You came to our dimension, seeking help from my apprentice, Mickey and his friends, leading Merlock and his legion to Equestria, disregarding their whereabouts of their plot, putting all of your friends at risk, by fighting off Lord Tirek, the Storm King, Grogar, and your enemies! And... (just as SpongeBob closed his eyes at fear) you have saved us all. With that, Yen Sid bowed to his friends along with SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends. Yen Sid: Well done to all of you, our worlds are saved thanks to all of you. Our dimension will always be opened to all of you compared to Mickey’s kingdom. (to Mickey) You have chosen your new friends wisely, My apprentice. Mickey Mouse: Thanks, Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Because of your friendship with Mickey and all of his friends, You, SpongeBob, along with Princess Twilight, and all the rest of your friends have shown a great difference to them by showing that our worlds are meant to collide as long as they remain in the balance. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Yen Sid. But we all owe it all to Plankton and SpongeBob for it. Just for that, they all give cheer to SpongeBob, Twilight, Mickey, and their friends. While they were celebrating, Jack, Xavier, and Travis appeared next to them. Xavier: So, you all defeated those rejects? Congrations, you proved your worth of beating up worthless weaklings… Plankton: Hey, who said that? Jack: Don’t get all too happy just because you all beaten them. Travis: That’s right, you all may have won the battle, but not the war. With that, this made the gang confused on what’s going on here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Mickey, do you know anything about them? Mickey Mouse: Not that I’m aware of, but I do sense more evil within them. Travis: Just be careful now, you’ll never know what else lies ahead for each of you. So, we’ll let you go for now. But remember this, the power that we hold has enough energy to destroy everything you all love and care about. SpongeBob SquarePants: Say what you want, but no matter what, we’ll do whatever it takes to stop whatever’s in our way for good! Now, you three should leave us alone! Travis: Fine, we’ll leave. Just enjoy your little victory for now, because it might be your last… Xavier: And before we go, here’s a little farewell gift. So, he raised his hand to form a huge fireball. Xavier: Here, have it! When the fireball is about to hit them, SpongeBob deflect them with a block from his leftover power he had. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! What power he has! With that, the trio disappeared leaving the whole gang alone once again. Soon, the trio arrived in Dimension X to report to their leader. King Xaldin: So, you three fail the mission and those other buffoons you trusted got knocked out so easily by them? Jack: Well, yes… but they weren’t that powerful to begin with, Your Majesty… Xavier: Yeah, we do the best efforts to know who are we dealing with. Travis: And I came up with the idea, please, Sire! Don’t punish us, all we did is some research on what are the heroes. King Xaldin: Relax, Boys, I’m not mad. Yet even though you failed, I have to bring my utmost confidence in order to complete wiping them off. Just don’t keep screwing up, if you do, then you three boys will be punished! Understand? All Three: Yes, Your Majesty! King Xaldin: Good… Now, run along, I want to be alone for awhile… With that, they left the room with a bow. King Xaldin: Very soon once the project comes to full action, then everything that surrounds around Equestria will die and I will show each of them on how to rule an actual world, even if it means to destroy everyone alive… (chuckles evilly) The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225